


Sashimi

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fish-themed erotica, Food Kink, Gratuitous amounts of sushi, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: My contribution to the whole 'Crowley has a food fetish' genre.  I blame others - they led me astray...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sashimi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lead me to the banquet hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437526) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix), [wishwellingtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwellingtons/pseuds/wishwellingtons). 



Cold, naked, and covered in raw sliced fish, Crowley was beginning to reconsider his life choices.

It had been one of their weirder arguments. Aziraphale had been enjoying an especially moist and delicious lemon drizzle cake, and it got into his head that Crowley should try some. Crowley had cheerfully demurred, and explained that he was quite happy just to watch.1 And that's when Aziraphale had insisted.

Ten minutes and the flinging of a fork later, the demon had found himself screaming that he was “fucking fantastic just as I am,” and had stormed off.

So, words and shouting having failed him, Crowley had now decided to make his point in a more explicit fashion. Apparently2 this involved sneaking out through the kitchen window, purchasing a vast array of sushi and sashimi, topping it off with an obscenely expensive bottle of sake, and sneaking back in through the kitchen window again.

And now, having left a trail of clothes to the bedroom,3 Crowley was lying in the middle of their bed, covered in artistically placed sashimi, nigiri, edamame beans and more. He wasn't too confident about the little piles of fish roe covering both nipples, but it was too late to opt out on that front.4 With a final miracle, he'd placed the sake bottle in one hand, and an ornamental drinking bowl in the other. There was no backing out now, not without spilling the sake.

Crowley strained his ears listening out for his angel's footsteps. He was feeling somewhat exposed, and really hoped that Aziraphale would quit sulking soon, and come find him so they could get the damn thing over with. The sliced remains of half a salmon didn't make for particularly stimulating company.

At last, Crowley was rewarded with the sound of footsteps. Aziraphale had found the trail of clothing.

As the door pushed open, Crowley remained perfectly still. He knew the edamame were somewhat precariously placed, and he didn't want to risk the artistic integrity of the arrangement. He'd made a commitment, and he was damn well going to follow through.

He heard the angel's sharp intake of breath, followed by his footsteps drawing closer.

“Crowley, what in _absolute heaven_ are you doing?”

Crowley had already squeezed his eyes shut, and his jaw firmly clenched. If he started to giggle now,5 it would all be over.

There was a long pause, and then the most delicately expressed _“Oh”_ from Aziraphale. Crowley relaxed just a little: Aziraphale had spotted the nigiri.

“Hmm, what _are_ you doing to me, Crowley? Ooh, is that - ” Aziraphale broke off, clearly feasting with his eyes. Keeping very, _very_ still, Crowley began to savour his angel's food noises. Aziraphale hadn't even begun eating yet,6 and Crowley was already feeling the first twinges of arousal.

Not quite in answer to Crowley's prayers, he sensed his angel bending close and inhaling deeply.

“Oh, _Crowley!_ I simply don't know where to begin...”

Fortunately for said demon, this problem didn't haunt the angel for too long. Crowley felt him pick up the chopsticks,7 and begin.

Aziraphale's first orgasmic food noise reverberated through Crowley's body. With his eyes scrunched shut, he could only imagine his angel's ecstatic face as he consumed the first piece of nigiri. Fortunately, Crowley had been studying Aziraphale's reactions to food for many more years than he would care to admit. He let the mmms and gasps roll over him as his whole body kept perfectly still for his angel.8

When Aziraphale spotted the sake, the sound he made was frankly pornographic. Crowley held his breath as the angel reverentially drank his first cupful. The following sigh of satisfaction was almost too much to bear.

A good twenty minutes into his feasting, Aziraphale was just sated enough to notice a theme. Two conical themes, centred on his demon's nipples. And then, glancing downwards past the loveheart, he finally grasped the point of the exercise.9 Crowley was very firmly aroused, as a wandering angelic hand soon confirmed.

Crowley was once again holding his breath as Aziraphale's hand encircled his cock. Only to find himself sighing in unison with his angel as Aziraphale leant down and enveloped one roe-dappled nipple with his mouth. Finally, they were on the same page.

Aziraphale continued to eat and drink with all the associated exquisite noises of appreciation. And Crowley's mind drifted blissfully, as his angel simultaneously feasted from his body and languorously wanked him off.

Half a salmon and some beautifully seasoned rice later, Aziraphale turned his attention fully to the dessert course. Body licked clean of all traces of the banquet, Crowley's hips finally bucked freely upwards as Aziraphale sucked his cock with all the same enthusiasm which the angel had taken with eating his feast.

Crowley's moans echoed those of his angel. When he came, they both gasped together, and fell silent. Then Aziraphale prised the bottle of sake from his demon's still clenched hand, and gently encouraged Crowley to sit up.

When Crowley drank from the bowl lifted to his lips, he finally opened his eyes to look at his angel. Aziraphale understood at last how much food really meant to them both.

1And listen. Aziraphale's eating noises were exquisite

2And currently even Crowley was unsure why

3Aziraphale could be fucking thick sometimes, so Crowley was taking the direct approach

4Likewise he hoped the loveheart made of maki rolls surrounding his belly button wouldn't come back to haunt him

5Most demons don't giggle. Crowley is absolutely an exception

6Please Satan, let him begin eating soon

7Tastefully placed below the maki roll loveheart, in V formation pointing downwards

8Ok, almost all of his body. Maybe with one exception

9Entirely unmetaphorically

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Valvopus - I have an entirely different feast in mind for you


End file.
